AoKise: Futuristic Lover
by KKSims
Summary: When Kise Ryouta comes to the future will his past follow him and will his love for Aomine Daiki stand?


Chapter1: Love at First Sight?

"Welcome to the 25st century." A robotic voice said into a boy's ear. "Here everyone is welcome. Here everyone is free." The voice cut out and he was lead to an area filled with people waiting to get into the futuristic world. He just came from a land far away from this one. An Earth known as Jōkai. "The doors will open in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The doors opened and a flood of people rushed in.

The boy being one of them. He got pushed to the front and saw the world before him. Men holding hands with other men. Women working on tough jobs. Children happily playing around. It reminded him of Jōkai. He got handed a suitcase and a card that had his face on it and was pushed into a hole which lead him to the ground. He staggered a bit but steadied soon after. "Kise Ryouta, you live in apartment 4B on Kichi street. In your room is a briefing of life in the 25th century." He started walking looking for Kichi street. He saw a sign that said Kichi Gi which he assumed was the street and looked for 4B.

In fact 4B was a huge house. He walked in and saw a file on the coffee table and decided it was best to read it as the instructor told him. He read the long briefing and found himself wondering why he had such a huge house. "You see Kise Ryouta." The instructor said. "Is you have two roommates. Aomine Daiki and Sato Asami. Aomine Daiki is very arrogant, you'd most likely ignore him. Sato Asami is very cheerful and beautiful, you'd most likely fall in love with her." Kise took the advice to heart and was ready to ignore Aomine when he saw him.

Ruggedly handsome, tan skin, blue hair, blue eyes, strong, very strong. Kise noted. "You must be my roommate. Nice to meet you." Aomine said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too." The two shook hands and saw a multicolored hair girl walk through the door. "Oh sorry! I'm Sato Asami!" She happily said. The two just nodded.

"Nice to meet you two! You must be Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki." They nodded again. "Please say something..."

"Sorry, I was just a little stunned. Anyway, where'd you all come from?" Kise asked. "I come from a bunch of outlaws and thugs. My dad was an outlaw himself. I wanted to escape that reality." Aomine mumbled. "I come from a supernatural world in which people have powers!" Sato told the two men. "I come from Jōkai."

"Dude! Heaven!"

"No, it's a planet. Where we're all incapable of love. We're meant to be fighting machines, beautiful fighting machines. Doesn't sound much like a heaven, but it truly was a heaven." Kise happily sighed closing his eyes. Sato and Aomine shrugged at each other. "Well, let's split up the three rooms! I call the prettiest." Sato yelled running up the steps. Kise and Aomine ran after her with smiles. Kise thought he could get used to this. "I call the bay window!" She yelled and Aomine groaned. "I was gonna have that one."

"Well to bad. I want the bay window." While the two bickered Kise claimed his. It was a mix of gray's and blues. The bed was very comfortable and he had a walk in closet with a bathroom, but it just seemed to be missing the charm of home. He needed a painting on the left wall by the window to match his old room.

"So you already claimed this one?" Aomine asked. "Yea. Hey Aominechii, what do you think the greater picture is here. Get into a futuristic world that only the creators know the motives behind." Kise sat on the bed and Aomine shrugged. "I sure as hell am gonna keep an eye out. I know there is a motive behind all of this. Maybe brainwashing people."

"To make them love a place with flaws."

"To keep them for research."

"Or to cattle them and then destroy the place to get rid of a mass population." The two boys got a huge idea. "What If they're trying to make sure we keep our mouths quiet about some secret weapon to kill off the rest of the galaxy." Sato came behind Aomine and poked him. "You guys are talking about weird army crap. This isn't the 21st century where everything comes to something bad. I mean even YouTubers here have amazing fanbases. No one fights and everyone shares and helps to grow."

"What if something bad happens."

"Then I'll follow your example and make scenarios, but for now, this is my vacation." She walked away leaving the men standing puzzled. "Ah well. It's almost dinner. I'm gonna get dressed and probably have a walk." Kise said stretching his limbs. "You do that. I wanna see if we have food." Kise shook his head in disapproval and looked through the suitcase to find if he had clothes and found it and job ads. He found a blue button-up and wripped jeans. He put the clothes on and tied his converse and grabbed his wallet. He walked down the steps to find Aomine cooking food. "We have a weeks worth of food." Aomine noted. Kise nodded watching as Aomine's arms flexed.

"Hungry?" Kise nodded even though he wasn't. He just didn't want to get caught gawking at Aomine. "It'll be ready in a few. Better go on that walk. It'll be ready when your back." The blonde smiled and walked out onto the calm street. Wind blew calmly as trees swayed. He waved to some neighbors who smiled and waved back. They were nice people but everything came from bad. He thought.

He walked back to the house and walked in almost getting tackled by Sato. "Geez Satochii." He mumbled. The girl giggled. "Ao-Chan finished making dinner and I got excited."

"Ohh~ food!" He mused and walked in seeing plates filled with food. His eyes glowed. "Please dig in. I rarely cook." Aomine chuckled. Kise sat down and ate the food with a hunger only a tiger could compare to. Aomine rolled his eyes and sat beside Kise and Sato pouted. "I wanted to sit next to Ki-Chan." Sato whined and sat next to Aomine.

The three ate in comfortable silence music playing quietly in the background. "Sooo~ Aominechii, did you steal stuff with your dad?" Kise asked making the bluenette shiver. He took note of how his voice affected the male. "Uh... kinda. I was his get away man. After he stole something he would need a man to drive them away. What about you Kise, do anything interesting in Jōkai?"

"Hmm... yea... I fought for the government and once got drugged and forced to have sex..." Kise muttered. "But I luckily had training and stopped him before he could rape me so, I'm a clean boy."

"Pftttttt- I'm sorry, what? Clean Boy?" Sato giggles and then down right laughs. "Clean? We're not clean at all!!!" She giggles and falls out of the chair laughing. Kise glared at her. "Yea, Dude. Clean? Who taught you?"

"The government." The two nod at each other. "Reasonable. But whenever you just do the do on your own, yo not clean." Sato starts. "Ok listen. I have never tried doing that, and besides, I told you we were incapable of love. We weren't allowed to love. We had to respect each other and keep the touches to platonic. Anything more than platonic, you'd be thrown in jail." Kise remembers. "Plus we don't have the time for love. That's why it was banned. I didn't even know what Love was until I was 18." Aomine and Sato stared at him.

"Your serious." She chuckled. He nodded. "Dude!!!!" Aomine practically yelled. "We'll teach you!!" The two yelled. He smiled. "I'm pretty sure I already know." He mumbled cheeks flushing with a small smile on his face."OHHH MA BOY LIKES SOMEONE!!" Sato yelled and side hugged him. "Due tell." She whispered to him. "Ah well... I saw him on the street." He lies. "Ohhhh~ it's a him!!!! Just so you know, GAY LOVE IS MY JAM!" She practically hit him while fangirling.

"But it's not music." Aomine and Sato stared at him again. "We have so much to teach him Ao-Chan..." Sato sighed and cleaned the table up and their plates. "You guys have fun in whosever room your in and I'm going to be writing, so leave me to my creativity!"

"Sure!" Aomine dragged him to his room and opened the door. "My humble abode until my father finds me." Aomine grumbled laying on his bed. Kise just smiled and sat down next to him. "This may sound weird but kinda music do you like?"

"Weird? That's the norm everywhere! I mostly like rap and rnb." Kise thought for a minute before going to play some of his music. "Well I like K-Pop. But I never expected to like rap due to it." Kise layed back and stared at the ceiling feeling the emotions in the music.

He felt hair tucked behind his ear and turned to Aomine who then looked away. "What was that for?"

"Ah, Sorry. I've never been one for affection."

"Well you can be rough around the edges but your sweet when need be." Kise sat up and pulled his knees up to him staring at the bluenette. "Thanks." He finally mumbled not turning to the blonde. "Hey I heard- oh... I'll leave you two to be." Sato said and walked away whenever they were just getting suitated on the bed.

"Aominechii!! Tell me! What did she mean by that!!" The blonde whined. Aomine groaned and face planted a pillow. "She's irritating, and so are you."

"Well... I thought this me would be better than heartless me..." Kise mumbled and pressed his hands between he legs looking at the bed sheets. "Kise- I-"

"No, it's fine. I'm used to being ignored..." the blonde felt arms wrap around him. He sucked in a breath and blushed. "Well your not used to affection." The bluenette whispered in his ear. "Course I'm not! I just told you the reason..." he cut himself off. Aomine smirked. "Your very attractive you know that?" Kise felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Everyone from Jōkai is supposed to be beautiful." He muttered and remembered the voice he used for Aomine and looked at the bluenette. Aomine stared back at him. Kise eyes darted away feeling uncharacteristicly shy. "No one can be as attractive as you." The bluenette mumbled before giving a soft kiss to his neck. Kise blushed more.

"We shouldn't not here..." Kise mumbled making Aomine go to stare at him. "Satochii's in the next room..." Kise felt the arms retreat but still hold him. He felt cold and blushed. He sighed and nuzzled Aomine's neck gaining some courage. He slowly wrapped his own arms around that muscular torso. The two stayed like that for a while until Sato came running in closing it fast.

"Sorry for interrupting your cozy time but my brother found me soo~ Imma die..." Sato leaned heavily on the door. Kiss grabbed the nearest weapon and went on guard. "Right, forgot you were a highly trained soldier." Sato mumbled. Aomine chuckles darkly and cracked his knuckles. "Oh Someone is going to get knocked out cold." He smirked. Sato felt a bang which pushed her forward and Kise stopped the door from moving by using his foot. Sato sat on the bed. "If this is your brother he wouldn't be able to do that." Kise said his voice stiff. "What are you saying?"

"Jōkai keeps an eye on all universes. Your supernatural world was the most frequently watched. Your brothers being under the bad list."

"Is this Santa's list now." She laughed. "I'm serious. The only one of the two able to do that would be your father, and your father died before you left. This is from either my world or Aomine's." Kise groaned as he slammed his body up against it to keep it from breaking. "It- might be my father." He mumbled. "So you figured it out!"

The person yelled from the other side. "Ha- like I could forget your torment and abuse." Kise yelled back snarling. Sato notes that friendly Kise was way friendlier. "We don't want you so leave!" Aomine yelled. "Not without my son."

"Sato, call my sister." Kise mouths. Sato tilts her head and gets throw a phone with many different numbers. She looks for sister or something indicating Kise's sister. She calls the person called Sister Hiromi. "Hello Ryouta?"

"Um, sorry, this is his friend, I'm Sato Asami."

"Get to the point."

"Ki-Chan is in trouble. It's your father." She could a hear a collective groans. "Your in the paradise he talked about right?"

"Pretty sure."

"Be there in two minutes." The girl hung up and Sato held the phone in her lap looking scared. Kise's eyes flashed with hurt for a minute and then blank again. Aomine helped Kise block the door. "Shouldn't I be protecting you." Aomine chuckled. "I'm a trained warrior I should be protecting you two. But you've found a way into my heart." The blonde confessed. "I'll get you Ryouta!" The person yelled. "Sorry father but not anytime soon."

To be continued


End file.
